Roswell: The Unectpected Surprise
by SilverIceShadows
Summary: Ok.. this story is like an ending roswell... not that that would be a good idea.. its just something I whipped up. This story has a lot of explanations of how Max and the other aliens got here. The begining is something that I have worked on for days, tho


**Roswell: The Unexpected Surprise  
  
**A darkened night it was when Max and the rest of his alien friends, along with is girlfriend, Liz, and her friend Maria when they were coming from having a little get to gether at the Crashdown Cafe. They finished drinking and chatting, and went on to their homes. Well at least Liz and Maria went to their homes, and went to bed. The three trio, Max, Isabel, and Michael, went to do a little exploring.  
They were aliens from outerspace. Their ship had crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico sometime in the 1940's. Their bodies changed differently, and at this time they were the same as Liz and Maria, about 16. They had been working out on their past, their powers, how they can get back home, and are there others like them. They found another one named Tess. They also met an older one, but he died.  
They went back to the area in which they found clues to their past. They found this old turquoise colored rock, with a weird symbal that all three of them recognized.  
"Oh wow, that looks really fimiliar!" Isabel exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know.. but I just can't explain what it means," Max said, examining the rock.  
Michael picked it up.   
His eyes squinted, because he was really concentrating.   
"Well do you know what it means?" Isabell said curiously.  
"I can't really explain... but I think that its about our arrival and departure...." Michael said, not moving his eyes of the rock.  
"Your right, Michael," Tess said.  
"How'd you get here?" Max asked.  
"I just drove down here. I figured you guys would come back." Tess told them.  
They previous week, they went to this location to check some things out. Michael had an urge to come back, and thats what they were doing there this night.   
"So what do you mean by I am right?!" Michael said.  
"Well... you said it has to do with the arrival or depature of us being here!" Tess replied, staring at the rock and the sky.  
"So... if you know what it means... tell us!" Isabel said, very excited.  
(a/n: if you see Is, it is replying to Isabel, is is the word is)  
"Is.. its a little complicated...I will try my best to remember." Tess said.  
Tess examined the rock.   
"Yes..it's definitely it." Tess said very softly.  
"Ok, thats great, now what does it mean!!!" Max said.  
"Ok.. its.. the rock of Zerlion."Tess said.  
"Ok..." Max and Isabel said at the same time.  
"The rock of Zerlion is actually from our planet. Zerlion was a great ruler.. his rock protects us. Everytime we depart our planet, it comes with us, guiding us. And when we land, it turns into turquoise colored dust and goes back to the planet."  
"Then why didn't it work when we arrived?" Max said.  
"Yeah... How could the rock still be here? And what _actually _happened?" Michael said.  
"Well I don't remember it _exactly_! But I think what happened was someone tampered with it.. and it disfunctioned or something. Then it made the ship crash land, so the rock had to stay here, and 'guide' us." Tess tried to remember and explain.  
  
"This is what its waiting for!" Isabel exclaimed.  
"What?" Max said confused.  
"It's been 'guiding' the ones that are here!" Isabel said.  
"How?" Michael said.  
"Because.... I can't explain. Maybe it doesnt have the full powers anymore because it has to be recharged when it goes back up to our planet. So it used the rest of its powers to do the best it can. Get it?" Isabel said.  
"Yeah.. I think so" Tess said, trying to sum everything up.  
"So it's waiting for us to find it, 'recharge' it or _something._..we have to use it to get back home." Isabel said, getting somewhat confused along the way.   
"So what you're saying is that maybe we can like 'program' this thing to take us back home?" Max said.  
"Yeah.. I actually think she's right." Michael said.  
"Actually?" Isabel said as though Michael meant it as thought he wouldnt agree. Then she smiled.  
"So Tess, do you think it would be safe?" Max asked.  
"Maybe, we just need some more information... and just see." Tess replied.  
  
  
So they left the area, carrying the Rock of Zerlion with them. Would they find their way home? What kind of information did they need? How would Liz and Maria react?  
  
  
  
(a/n: this is like a new 'chapter' if u want to summorize it in that matter)  
  
"So have you talked to Max?" Maria asked Liz on the phone, in the afternoon 2 days later.  
"No..he's been acting a little weird. Maybe I will call him today." Liz replied.  
"The same with Michael!" Maria said.  
"Really?"  
"Maybe something happened. Like with the alien business, or Is is on that untrustworthy kick again."  
"Yeah..well we'll find out today!"  
"Are you going to work today?" Maria asked.  
"Yes, are you?" Liz replied.  
"Yes."  
"Well then I will see you tonight, I've gotta go now." Liz told her.  
"Ok Liz! I'll see ya later!" Maria said.  
"Goodbye!" Liz said.  
  
  
Liz got dressed and finished her regular routines. Then she called Max.  
She picked up the phone and dialied his number.  
_Riiiiiiing.   
Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng.  
Ring.  
_"Hi! You've reached Max. I'm sorry, I'm not in at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and message and I'll see what I can do! Bye!" Max's answering machine said.  
Liz sighed.  
_beeeeeeeeeep  
_"Hey Max! Um.. this is Liz.. um.. I haven't talked to you, I'm just saying hi, wanna know whats up...so call me back a.s.a.p!" Liz said, displeased that she got in touch with a dumb answering machine instead.  
  
  
She grabbed her keys and clothes, then rushed out the door, said goodbye to her parents, and drove off to work.  
  
"Hey!" Maria greeted her.  
"Hi," Liz said in a low voice.  
"Come on, you just got here! Time for low, annoyed voices later!" Maria said.  
"Yeah... but its about Max. I called him today. He's not home.. I wonder whats up!" Liz said, getting situated.  
"Really? I havent called Michael yet. I will when I get a break.. maybe he knows whats wrong! It's ok!" Maria said, trying to 'cheer' Liz up.  
  
"Yeah..." Liz said.  
  
Just then Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess walked in. Liz stared at Max. Maria did the same with Michael, then looked at Liz. Maria walked passed Liz, patted her on the shoulder, and then she got back to work.  
Just then, Max walked over by Liz.  
"Hey.. can I have a word with you?" questioned Max.  
"Um.. sure.. whats up?" Liz wondered.  
"Can we talk in private?" Max said.  
"Oh.. yeah.. in the back room." Liz replied.  
Max walked into the room, followed by Liz who shut the door.  
She sat down next to him, with her eyebrows in a manner saying 'whats up?'.  
"It's about... well.. aliens." Max said.  
"Are you ok? What happened! I havent talked to you..." Liz said, feeling a bit worried.  
"I'm fine. Nothing really happened... besides we found this rock that.. well...its what we've been looking for." Max said, slowly.  
"Looking for?" Liz said.  
"Well you know, a way to get home.. and we found something that may help us... and we have mostly all the info... we just need to... to.. do everything and get there."  
Liz sat there, trying to stay calm.  
There was a long silence when Liz said," So you are... leaving?"  
"If it works.. not that I want to.. but I just want to know who I am and where I come from!" Max replied.  
"Oh...." Liz said.  
Then there was a knock at the door.   
"Liz!" a girl's voice called.  
Liz got up and went to the door.  
It was Maria.  
"I think you might wanna leave... the boss is coming!" Maria said frantically.  
Liz turned around. Max had already somehow snuck out. When they left the room and went to wait tables, Max was at the table with the others.  
Liz was trying to over hear, but the table she was at was across the room.  
"I'm tell you Max!" a demanding voice said.  
"No, Tess!" Max said.  
"I am telling you! Why tell her? She is NOTHING! Anyways, your destiny is perfectly clear to be with me! You will see!" Tess said.  
"Nothing? Excuse me.. I LOVE her! My destiny is not with you!" Max said once more.  
Tess had always said that Max's destiny was truly to be with her. Max never believed this. What if she was lying? Anyways, he loved Liz.   
"Enough of this! Come on Liz, lets go leave this immatureness and try to find some more things out on Zerlion's rock!" Michael said, disgusted.  
(a/n: lol)  
They left. Then Tess gave Max an evil look and left too. Max looked at Liz and then left.  
Liz stared at him until he was out of site.  
  
  
  
A couple of days passed. Liz and Max talked rarely. Although he did tell her about the rock of Zerlion. They would try to use it to return home very soon...  
  
(a/n: uh... heres a very jumpy scene... dont mind it tho... i cant fill in the blank...)  
  
  
"Do you have everything?" Max asked them all.  
They each had an assignment, they would each bring one of the 'ingrediants' needed to return home.  
"Yeah," they all murmured.  
  
All of a sudden Liz and Maria pulled up.   
"What is _SHE _doing here?" Tess said, as though she was disgusted.   
"Oh spare me, Tess," Max said, bothered, as he ran to Liz.  
They talked. Liz disapproved of his leaving. She begged him not to go, but Max still did, very sad and scared.  
Liz and Maria watched from a distance, somewhat crying.  
The group had did everything necessary. Then the turquiose dust surrounded them.  
They all got excited, besides Max, who looked as worried as ever. He waved and mouthed 'I Love You!' to Liz.  
She said, 'I Love You, too' as loud as ever.  
  
They yelled some words, and then a yellow light appeared. Then they beamed up into the sky...  
  
Down on Earth, Liz and Maria were still somewhat crying, but harder.  
But...  
  
Yellow, purple, and blue things were all over, shining bright, and working as the background. Max, Michael, Isabell, and Tess were sourounded by it.   
They were all frightened, and looking around excitedly.  
Then they stopped on were on a lightly blue colored ball. They sunk into it. They were getting deep into their planet. Where they stopped was before their King. His name was Garoet, the 4th king after Zerlion. Garoet has been serving for 19 years.  
  
All 4 of their bodies transformed into their natural looks. Their heads went into an oval form, bodies a pearl pink color, eyes blue or brown, and hair... gone.  
  
"Welcome back!" Garoet said  
They all looked at him and mumbled thanks and staring 'scoping' out the place.  
"I have been waiting to see if someone would see how to bring the rock of Zerlion back! I am sorry you had to wait so long!" The King's deep voice said.  
"So you knew we were down there?" Isabel said  
"Yes. But 'twas the other king's wishes to explore your stay there, and for you to learn about yourself, and the powers of the rock!" Said the king.  
They all had a mixed puzzling but understading look on their faces. "Are you all ok?" asked Garoet.  
yes they all mumbled.  
"Maxoy? You seem upset." The king said.  
Maxoy?  
"Oh yes, your real name is Maxoy, Isadelo, Michelonee, and Tessaranda.   
(a/n: lol, don't ask)  
  
"Oh..."Max said.  
"Well... see... theres someone I left back...and..." Max (Maxoy) said. "I understand... so you want to be transformed as this... thing?" The king said.  
"No! I will not alloy it," Tess said, knowing exactly what was going on,"I know exactly whats going on! King Garoet, tell Max his destiny is with me!"  
"Tessaranda, you changed the destiny when you were born, and your parents still taught this destiny and they were forbidden to! His real destiny changed to be with that thing!" The king corrected her.  
(a/n: Lol... I'm having fun writing this... its funny....)  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" She screamed and cried.  
So the king changed Max to his earth form. Michael and Isabel were changed in half form so they could visit some days. Then tess went into a crazy home form 1 month, due to the max thing.  
(a/n: Lol, tess likers no offense, i just dont know what i wanna do with her.)  
But after she revived, she became a 'teacher'.  
  
  
So max and liz were together... and u know the rest...  
  
  
(a/n: Okay, I know the end could be a little better, but hey, its still a story isnt it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
